Lupin the third vs Kid The Phantom Thief
by Justine Dahino
Summary: What if two of the greatest thieves tries to steal one sapphire? Who will get if first? Inspector Zenigata and Inspector Nakamori joins forces to capture the two thieves. This is my version.
1. Kaitou Kid challenged Lupin

**Disclaimer:** Magic Kaito and Lupin the third are not mine!

* * *

Arigato (Thank you)

* * *

Kaito Kuroba watches TV.

The show on the TV was about a new sapphire made by Sora Corporation worth 100,000,000 Yen.

_100,000,000 Yen, huh?_ Kaito thought.

Jii handed the glass of juice to Kaito. "Young master"

"Arigato, Jii-chan." Kaito said as he took the glass of juice from Jii's hand.

* * *

Lupin the third watches the new sapphire made by Sora Corporation worth 100,000,000 Yen on TV.

Both of Jigen's arms are placed behind his head. He lies on the sofa, smoking.

Goemon sat crossed legs on the floor. He is taking his time doing Yoga again.

Someone knocked on the door twice.

Jigen took the cigarette between his index and thumb fingers. He pulled it out from his mouth and blew a smoke.

Lupin put his hands inside his pockets as he walked towards the door. He looked down, noticed something. "Huh?"

A mysterious white card lies under the door.

"What's this?" Lupin said innocently.

Lupin bent his body. He reached his left hand to the mysterious white card and picked it up.

The mysterious white card has Kaitou Kid's logo on it below the right side.

"Dear Lupin the third, I am Kaitou Kiddo." Lupin reads the words from the card out loud.

Jigen and Goemon are suddenly beside Lupin.

"They call me the Phantom Thief or the Magician under the moonlight," Lupin continued. "I want to challenge you, Lupin. I will be stealing the sapphire made by Sora Corporation on Friday by midnight. Whoever steals the sapphire first will be his forever, Kaitou Kiddo."

"Kaitou Kiddo?" Jigen said. The tone of his voice sounded a little surprised.

Lupin chuckled boastfully. "How dare he challenge me? I am the grandson of Arsene Lupin! Fine, I will accept your challenge, Magician under the Moonlight!"

"I've heard of him, Lupin. He uses Magic while stealing." Jigen told Lupin.

Lupin crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? A magician thief, huh? Sounds interesting. I'll show him who's the greatest thief!"


	2. The Two Inspectors

**Disclaimer: **Magic Kaito and Lupin the third are not mine!

* * *

Keibu (Inspector)

Ohayou (good morning)

Hai (Yes)

Kiddo (kid)

Nani (what)

Arigato gozaimasu (thank you very much)

* * *

**Sora Jewel Museum**

Inspector Ginzo Nakamori gazed through the glass.

The newly made sapphire of President Kyoshu Sora is shining inside the Jewelry Display Case.

"You said you received a letter from Kaitou Kiddo?" Inspector Nakamori asked.

"Hai" Sora said.

"Can I see it?" Inspector Nakamori said.

President Sora looked around him first then he took out the mysterious white card from his chest pocket and handed it to the Inspector.

Inspector Nakamori took the white card from Sora's hand.

The mysterious white card says:

_Lupin the third and I, Kid, the Phantom Thief will be stealing_

_Sora Corporation's new sapphire by Friday midnight, exactly 12 o' clock._

_Kaitou Kid._

Inspector Ginzo Nakamori looked angry. Kaitou Kid's name just made his temper rising. A cruciform pop veins appeared above the Inspector's forehead just above his right eye.

"Lupin the third?" Inspector Nakamori said. He didn't recognize the name. "Lupin!? Who's Lupin!?"

Sora looked surprised that the Inspector doesn't know Lupin the third. "You don't know whose Lupin the third, keibu?"

"Who is he?" Inspector Nakamori asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know him. Lupin the third is also one of the greatest thieves of all time just like Kaitou Kiddo. Lupin the third is the grandson of the renowned master thief, Arsene Lupin." Sora explained.

Inspector Nakamori felt his face sweating. "What? Another thief?"

Sora gave a nod. "Hai"

"T-t-that's impossible..." Inspector Nakamori said nervously. "Two thieves trying to steal one sapphire at the same time?"

"Don't worry, Nakamori-keibu. You are only in charge of capturing Kaitou Kiddo." Sora said.

"Nani?" Inspector Nakamori said.

"Someone will be in charge of capturing Lupin the third." Sora said.

"Says who, Mr. Sora-kun?" Inspector Nakamori asked curiously.

Sora put his hands behind him. "Come on in, keibu!" He called loudly.

"Eh? Keibu?" Inspector Nakamori said in surprised.

The door opened.

Inspector Koichi Zenigata entered the Museum. He wears a tan fedora hat, brown trenchcoat, brown suits, white shirt and blue tie. His hands are inside his trenchcoat's pockets as he walked towards President Kyoshu Sora and Inspector Ginzo Nakamori.

"Ohayou, President Kyoshu Sora." Inspector Koichi Zenigata greeted.

Sora held his hand to Inspector Zenigata. "Welcome, Zenigata-keibu."

Inspector Zenigata took Sora's hand and they both shook hands together. "Arigato Gozaimasu."

"Inspector Koichi Zenigata is an Inspector working for the ICPO," Sora said. "You will be in charge of capturing Lupin the third."

Inspector Nakamori stared at the inspector. _ICPO?_

"By the way, this is Ginzo Nakamori-keibu. He will be in charge of capturing Kaitou Kiddo." Sora said, presenting his hand to Nakamori.

"Nice to meet you, Nakamori-keibu." Inspector Zenigata said.

Inspector Nakamori turned, faced Inspector Zenigata then he held his hand to him. "Zenigata-keibu, why don't we join forces together to capture Kaitou Kiddo and Lupin the third? Let's capture them together!"

"Since we have the same mission, it's better to work together." Inspector Zenigata said. Then he took Inspector Nakamori's hand.

* * *

Inspector Ginzo Nakamori and Inspector Koichi Zenigata are on the front page of the newspaper. They are facing to each other and shaking hands.

"Looks like our Pops has an ally" Lupin said over his newspaper.

"Nani?" Jigen said as he sat up quickly.

"This Ginzo Nakamori guy who is also an inspector" Lupin said to Jigen as he pointed his index finger to Inspector Nakamori's picture on the newspaper.

Jigen chuckled as he lies back on the sofa placing his arms behind his head. "Did they think having an ally can capture the great Lupin the third?"

Lupin laughed. "You're flattering me, Jigen." He turned his eyes back to the newspaper and smirked. "This should be interesting. I want to meet the new inspector."

* * *

Inspector Ginzo Nakamori studied the photos of Lupin the third, Jigen, Goemon and the woman, Fujiko Mine on his hands.

"I'd like to tell you a bit of knowledge about Lupin's gang, Mr. Nakamori-keibu," Inspector Zenigata said. "Lupin is a notorious thief, Nakamori-keibu."

"Who is this beard guy, the man with a sword and the woman?" Inspector Nakamori asked.

"The beard man's name is Daisuke Jigen, he is a hitman. He is also a master thief like Lupin and Lupin's right hand man." Inspector Zenigata told him. "The man with a sword is Goemon. The sword is called Zantetsuken. He can cut anything into pieces."

"Anything?" Inspector Nakamori said.

Inspector Zenigata slammed both of his palms on the table. THUD. Then he leaned forward to the inspector.

Inspector Nakamori pressed his back against the chair.

"Anything! He can even slice vehicles into pieces!"

Inspector Nakamori gulped.

"The woman is Fujiko Mine, she is Lupin's love interest." Inspector Zenigata said. "She is a spy and a thief too. She also uses disguises."

_Oh my God, why are there so many thieves in this world?_ Inspector Nakamori thought.

"Do you have any question, Nakamori-keibu?" Inspector Zenigata asked.

"Nothing." Inspector Nakamori answered.

Inspector Zenigata held his hand to Inspector Nakamori and grinned. "Well, goodluck to both of us tonight."

Inspector Nakamori took Inspector Zenigata's hand. "Yeah, g-goodluck to both of us!"


	3. Thief vs Magician Thief

**Disclaimer: **Lupin the third and Magic Kaito are not mine!

* * *

Ja ne (see you)

Keibu (inspector)

Kiddo (kid)

Rupan Sansei (Lupin the third)

Konichiwa (Good evening)

Oi (Hey)

* * *

**Sora Jewel Museum**

**12:00 AM**

The Kaitou Kid task force and Lupin the third task force are gathered together for one mission.

The Museum is surrounded by police cars, police squad, police helicopters and Kaitou Kid's fan girls and boys everywhere.

"Kiddo! Kiddo! Kiddo!" The fan girls and boys cheered repeatedly.

"Why are there so many people?" Inspector Koichi Zenigata asked as he surveyed the crowd suspiciously.

"They are Kaitou Kiddo's fan base." Inspector Ginzo Nakamori answered.

Inspector Zenigata grinned. "Kaitou Kiddo has fans?"

"Yeah, that stupid thief!" Inspector Nakamori said angrily.

"Chill, Nakamori-keibu. Kaitou Kiddo's sure is a lucky thief cause he has a lot of fans while Lupin the third doesn't have." Inspector Zenigata said.

"Lupin the third doesn't have fans?" Inspector Nakamori asked.

"In fact, I'm the only one whom he calls for attention." Inspector Zenigata answered. He threw his head back and laughed.

Inspector Nakamori laughed too.

The lights inside the Museum suddenly turned off.

"Blackout?" Inspector Zenigata said.

Inspector Nakamori smirked. "He's here."

Inspector Zenigata glanced to him. "Who?"

"Kaitou Kiddo."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The mysterious voice announced even though Kaitou Kid has not yet appeared. The voice echoed around the area.

Kaitou Kid's fans started going wild.

Inspector Nakamori looked around the crowd anxiously. "Now where the heck is he? Keep your eyes open Zenigata-keibu, Kaitou Kiddo could be one of the crowds. He could disguise you or me or even Lupin himself!"

Lupin the third pulled off the vent. He sticks his head out from the opening vent. He wears a shoulder holster and brought his precious Walter P38 gun. He wears black long sleeve, black leather pants and black shoes. He is always prepared. He thought he heard a voice saying 'Ladies and Gentleman' earlier.

The Museum was pitched black.

Lupin could hear the faint cheering outside the Museum's walls. "That Kaitou Kiddo sure has a lot of fans!" He whispered to himself. Now that he is here, he wondered where that magician thief could be. He put on his night vision goggles and looked down.

Lupin could see the sapphire from above through the Jewel Displayed Case.

The sapphire was shining.

Lupin was amazed. He carefully jumped down to the floor with ease. Then he pressed the red button on the wall.

The red lasers disappeared.

Lupin pulled out the tiny glass cutter from his pants' back pocket. Then he cut the glass in a circular shape form of the Jewel Display Case and removed it quickly.

"Sapphire, you are mine." Lupin said to himself. He slid his left arm inside the hole.

"Rupan Sansei" The mysterious voice declared.

Lupin froze from the mysterious voice saying his name. His hand stopped just inches away from the sapphire. He felt an adrenaline rising on his spine. He knew the voice isn't coming from Inspector Koichi Zenigata. "Who's there!?"

All the lights of the Museum turned on.

Kaitou Kid appeared in front of Lupin the third.

"Is that you, Kaitou Kiddo?" Lupin asked.

"It is I, the Phantom Thief." Kaitou Kid answered.

Kaitou Kid wears white suit, blue shirt, red tie, white gloves, white shoes, white top hat with blue stripe, white cape behind his back and a monocle on his left eye.

"Nice outfit!" Lupin said.

"Want to see some magic?" Kaitou Kid asked as he walked towards Lupin.

Lupin the third took the sapphire from the Jewel Display Case. "Sorry but I don't have time for magic." He said as he waved the sapphire happily to the magician thief. When he turned around, Kaitou Kid was already in front of him.

Lupin was shocked. "H-how did you got here so fast!?"

"I told you I'm a magician." Kaitou Kid said.

Lupin studied Kaitou Kid's face. "You look like your 16 or 17 years old. You're still too young to steal and stealing is bad!"

Kaitou Kid smiled at him. "I have my own reasons why I steal."

"I have no time for conversation with a magician thief! Ja ne, Kaitou Kiddo!" Lupin said.

Kaitou Kid performed magic. He crossed his arms and hides his hands under his armpits. He opened his arms wide quickly. Then two white doves appeared out of nowhere and flew away.

Lupin blinked. "Where did those two doves come from?" He asked.

Kaitou Kid now got Lupin the third's attention. He turned his eyes to the sapphire on Lupin's hand._ I need to get that sapphire from his hand!_

Kaitou Kid pretended that he see something behind Lupin. "Hey, what's that?" He said as he pointed his index finger behind Lupin.

"Huh?" Lupin said as he turned his head behind his shoulder.

Kaitou Kid quickly took the sapphire from Lupin's hand.

Lupin glanced back to Kaitou Kid. He realized the sapphire on his hand is not there anymore and found the sapphire at Kaitou Kid's hand. "Hey, that's my sapphire!"

Kaitou Kid grinned.

Lupin snatched the sapphire back from Kaitou Kid's hand. "It's mine!"

Kaitou Kid snatched the sapphire from Lupin's hand. "No, it's mine."

Lupin snatched the sapphire again from Kaitou Kid's hand. "I said it's mine! I touched it first! Have you forgotten what you've said before whoever gets to touch the sapphire it will be his forever?"

"Sorry but I'm breaking the rules now." Kaitou Kid said. He quickly put his right hand on top of the sapphire.

Lupin quickly put his left hand on top of Kaitou Kid's hand.

Kaitou Kid quickly put his left hand on top of Lupin's left hand.

"Kaitou Kiddo!"

"Lupin the third!"

Lupin and Kaitou Kid blinked and turned their heads in unison.

Inspector Ginzo Nakamori and Inspector Koichi Zenigata stood before the double doors.

Lupin waved his hand to Inspector Zenigata. "Oi pops!" He greeted cheerfully.

Inspector Zenigata pulled out his handcuffs and showed it to Lupin.

The handcuff shined.

"Lupin, come to papa!" Inspector Zenigata said confidently.

"Give up now, Kaitou Kiddo!" Inspector Nakamori shouted.

Kaitou Kid smirked. He pulled out a real smoke grenade from his chest pocket. He raised his arm upward above his head. He swung his arm down and threw the smoke grenade to the floor.

The smoke grenade let out a smoke.

Inspector Nakamori stared at the smoke grenade on the floor in disbelief. "Kiddo used a real grenade?"

The smoke quickly scattered.

Inspector Nakamori and Zenigata covered their mouth and started coughing.

When the smoke grenade disappeared, Kaitou Kid and Lupin the third have disappeared too to where they stood earlier.

Inspector Zenigata blinked. He rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. "Th-they're gone!"

"On the roof!" Inspector Nakamori barked.

Inspector Nakamori and Zenigata ran outside from the Museum and looked up on the roof.

Kaitou Kid and Lupin the third are really on top of the roof.

"H-how is that possible?" Inspector Zenigata stammered.

"Kiddo! Kiddo! Kiddo! Kiddo!" Kaitou Kid's fans continued to cheer again.

Lupin blinked. He sat there on the ground, speechless. He doesn't know how he got up here with Kaitou Kid in just seconds.

"Kiddo! Kiddo! Kiddo!" Kaitou Kid's fans cheered again and again this time more loudly.

"Ja ne, Rupan Sansei!" Kaitou Kid said. He turned around and ran towards the edge of the Museum.

"Oi!" Lupin shouted as he stood up to his feet and chase Kaitou Kid.

Kaitou Kid jumped. His cape turned into a hang glider and flew away.

Lupin stared at the white figure on the sky.

Vroom! Vroom!

Lupin turned.

The white and black Mercedes SSK appeared on the road and Jigen was the one driving while Goemon sits at the back seat with his sword.

Lupin smirked. He ran towards the edge of the Museum and jumped. Then he landed at the front sit of the car.

"Well, Lupin, did you got the sapphire?" Jigen asked.

"Yeah" Lupin said cheerfully as he fumbled his hand into his pants' pocket. He realized that his pockets were empty.

Inspector Nakamori raised his walkie-talkie over his mouth. He was about to yell orders to his officers but then he noticed something shining in his jacket pocket. "Huh? What's this…?" He pulled the shining thing out.

The shining thing is the sapphire!

Inspector Nakamori felt his eyes widened in total shock. "T-THIS IS…!"


	4. Fujiko-chan

**Disclaimer: **Lupin the third and Magic Kaito are not mine!

**Author's Note: **I can't stop myself from smiling as the idea hit me again poor Fujiko-chan! XD Please leave a review, favorite or follow?

**Warning:** Inspector Nakamori and Fujiko-chan's scene is kinda seductive.

* * *

Kiddo (Kid)

Arigato (Thank you)

Nani (What)

Keibu (Inspector)

Rupan Sansei (Lupin the third)

Shikashi (But, however)

Oi (hey)

Matte (Wait)

Yamette (Stop it)

Hajimimashte (Nice to meet you)

Gomenasai (Sorry)

* * *

Lupin the third let out a frustrating sigh as he read the newspaper.

Inspector Ginzo Nakamori and Inspector Koichi Zenigata are at the front page of the newspaper together. The two inspectors are grinning happily and Inspector Nakamori was holding the sapphire on his hand.

Lupin reads the headlines.

_INSPECTOR NAKAMORI AND ZENIGATA SUCCESSFULLY RETRIEVED THE SAPPHIRE FROM LUPIN THE THIRD AND KAITOU KID!_

"Unbelievable! How did Nakamori-keibu got the sapphire from me!?"

"Well I guess we underestimated Nakamori-keibu…" Jigen said as he pulled out a cigarette from the cigarette pack.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

_Lupin the third and I will steal Sora's Sapphire again_

_at 8 o' clock pm._

_Kaitou Kid._

"NANI!?" Inspector Ginzo Nakamori demanded. His voice seemed to vibrate through the walls.

"Yes, Kaitou Kiddo and Rupan Sansei returns tonight to steal my sapphire again." General Advisor Kyoshu Sora declared.

"Shikashi why? Why would they try to steal it again?" Inspector Nakamori asked curiously.

Inspector Zenigata put his hand over his chin. "I don't get it"

"Oh yeah, I've been finding the difference between the original Kaitou Kid and the second Kaitou Kid…" Inspector Nakamori said.

Inspector Zenigata turned to him. "Nani? There are two Kaitou Kiddo?"

Inspector Nakamori nodded. "The original Kaitou Kid is stealing for real while the second Kaitou Kid steals and then returns to its owner."

"Shikashi… why?" Inspector Zenigata asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, Zenigata-keibu." Inspector Nakamori answered.

"Hmm, I have a plan." Sora said.

"What plan?" Inspector Nakamori asked as he turned to the General Advisor.

"I want you to put the sapphire on your jacket pocket, Nakamori-keibu." Sora said.

"Oi oi, matte, I suddenly have a feeling of déjà vu!" Inspector Nakamori said. "I know this happens to me before but I don't remember…"

"When the two thieves arrives here, they'll realize that the Jewel Display Case is empty. They will never know that the sapphire is in your pocket, Nakamori-keibu." Sora said.

"Th-that seems to be a g-good plan, Sir!" Inspector Nakamori said.

Kaitou Kid's dove just listened to their plan. Then the dove flew its wings.

* * *

The Museum is dark but there are no patrol cars, no police officers and no squad.

Fujiko made the move. She wears a black leather long sleeve, black leather pants, black high heels and black leather gloves. She wears no bra at all. She intentionally exposed her cleavage.

Fujiko put on her night vision goggles.

The dark museum becomes visible.

Fujiko can now see the red lasers surrounding the Jewel Display Case. She was tumbling around the red lasers without even getting hit. Now she is on the other side of the red lasers. She pressed the red button on the wall and the red lasers disappeared.

Fujiko noticed that the Jewel Display Case is empty.

The lights in the Museum turned on.

Inspector Nakamori recognized the woman. "…Y-you're F-Fujiko Mine!"

Fujiko gave the inspector a wink. "Hajimimashte, Nakamori-keibu"

"Where's Lupin?" Inspector Nakamori asked.

"Lupin sent me here." Fujiko answered.

"Nani?"

Fujiko leaned her face closer to his face. "Where is the sapphire, Nakamori-keibu?"

Inspector Nakamori immediately moved his face away from the woman. "I-it's not here!" He said nervously.

Fujiko made a sad face. "What? I just came here for nothing?"

"That's because you fall in our trap!" Inspector Nakamori said as he pulled out his handcuffs.

Fujiko interrupts him for putting her hand on the inspector's cheek.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Inspector Nakamori asked nervously.

"Hold me, Nakamori-keibu, I feel so cold…" Fujiko whispered seductively to his ears.

Inspector Nakamori felt the tingle in his ear. He could feel her breasts pressed on his chests. He swallowed hard and tried to control himself.

Fujiko slid her hand down.

Inspector Nakamori quickly stepped away from the woman. "S-Stop whatever you are doing… I already have a daughter!"

"Please Nakamori-keibu, tell me where the sapphire is, oh please?" Fujiko asked again.

"No!" Inspector Nakamori shouted at her.

Fujiko took a step towards him. She gave him her puppy eyes. "Please?"

Inspector Nakamori took a step backward.

Fujiko took another step forward.

Inspector Nakamori took another step backward. "Oi, oi…"

Fujiko wrapped her arms around the inspector's shoulders.

Inspector Nakamori and Fujiko fell on the floor.

Fujiko pinned the inspector on the floor. She sat up on top of the inspector's groin.

Inspector Nakamori felt his face sweating. His cheeks blushed. The woman's cleavage caught his attention.

"You wanna see it?" Fujiko said as she put holds the zipper of her shirt between her index and thumb fingers. Then she slid down the zipper a little bit.

Inspector Nakamori put his hand over his eyes and covered it quickly. "Y-yamette!"

Fujiko carefully slid her hands into his jacket packet and took the sapphire.

"Open your eyes, Nakamori-keibu." Fujiko said seductively.

"N-no, no way, no, I'm not gonna open my eyes!" Inspector Nakamori stammered. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and peered between his fingers.

Fujiko was already wearing a gas mask. She sprayed the sleeping gas to the inspector's face.

Inspector Nakamori fell asleep, drooling.

Fujiko gave the inspector a kiss on the cheek. Her red lipstick got stuck on the inspector's cheek.

She stood up and removed the gas mask. "Gomenasai, Nakamori-keibu."

Kaitou Kid landed on the floor with ease behind Fujiko.

Fujiko pointed her gun at Kaitou Kid. "Kaitou Kiddo"

Kaitou Kid performed a magic trick. A lovely red rose appeared on his hand.

Fujiko blinked.

"Here you go, Miss. You are truly the most beautiful thief in the history." Kaitou Kid said as he leaned his face closer to Fujiko then he kissed her on the cheek.

Fujiko's eyes became hearts and her cheeks are blushing.

Kaitou Kid took the sapphire from Fujiko's hand. "Arigato, Fujiko-chan"

Fujiko holds both of her hands together. "Kiddo-sama…"

Lupin looked on his watch. He was waiting impatiently with Jigen and Goemon in his Mercedes SSK car. "Why's Fujiko taking up so long?"

"Maybe we should go and check on her?" Jigen suggested as he cocked his gun.

"You're right. Stay here, you two." Lupin said as he climbed out from the car. He sneaked towards the Museum. He leaned his back on the wall and peered through the window. He could see the inspector asleep on the floor while drooling and Fujiko is… There's something wrong with Fujiko.

Lupin entered the Museum. He put both of his hands on Fujiko's shoulders and shook her. "Fujiko-chan! Fujiko-chan! Fujiko-chan, wake up! Fujiko-chan who did this to you!?"

"Lupin!" Jigen called loudly from the car.

Lupin glanced.

Jigen pointed his finger upward.

The familiar white figure was flying on the sky.

"How dare you put a charm on my Fujiko-chan!" Lupin yelled angrily.

Kaitou Kid laughed. He waved the sapphire happily to Lupin. "Ja ne, Rupan Sansei!" And flew away.

* * *

Kaitou Kid couldn't stop from laughing as he continues to fly in the air.

Vroom! Vroom!

"Huh?" Kaitou Kid said. He turned his head and looked down below him.

Lupin the third and his gang, Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko are after him. Though, Kaitou Kid's charm spell hasn't vanished yet on Fujiko.

_Ha! As if they could steal the sapphire while I'm in the air!_ Kaitou Kid thought boastfully.

Lupin glared at Kaitou Kid. "Goemon"

Goemon jumped towards Kaitou Kid.

Kaitou Kid felt his eyes widened. He accidentally dropped the sapphire. He heard about Goemon's Zantetsuken.

The sapphire drops down to earth.

Lupin catches the sapphire on his hand. "Heheh!"

Goemon didn't continue to cut the magician thief's hang glider. He slid his sword back inside the cover and landed back on the car.

Jigen and Goemon gave a taunting smile to Kaitou Kid.

"Ja ne, Kaitou Kiddo!" Lupin yelled as he waved the sapphire happily to Kaitou Kid.

The Mercedes SSK car turned to the other direction and escaped.

Kaitou Kid looked angry. _Kuso!_

1 vs 3? Now that's unfair!


	5. The Sapphire was Fake!

"Kuso!" Nakamori-keibu growled as he tried hard to wipe the lipstick off his cheek in front of the mirror. He failed the mission. That girl Fujiko stole the Sapphire! What will he do now? Will he get fired?

Zenigata-keibu laughed. "You're very lucky that Fujiko kissed you, Nakamori-keibu."

"It's not lucky!" Nakamori-keibu snapped. "I hate it!"

"Hello, Nakamori-keibu." President Kyoshu Sora greeted. He was cheerful despite the stolen Sapphire by one of Lupin's gang.

Nakamori-keibu felt panic. He faced the President and stood up straight immediately. He placed his arms flatly on his sides. The lipstick is still on his cheek. "P-President Sora, I'm deeply apologized that I didn't protect your Sapphire!" He said and bowed. "Forgive me!"

"Now, now, now, Nakamori-keibu, it's okay." President Sora said.

"What do you mean its okay? Your sapphire was stolen and... and... it's all my fault! Are you going to fire me!?"

President Sora pulled out the real Sapphire from his pocket. The Sapphire is shining brightly.

Nakamari-keibu raised his arm and covered his eyes from the light. "What the..."

"This is the real Sapphire, Nakamori-keibu."

"Nani!? You mean the one was stolen now was fake!?"

"Hai"

"B-but the Sapphire was shining..."

"I made it looked like it's shining." President Sora said.

"How can a fake Sapphire shine?" Nakamori-keibu asked curiously.

"You will never know the secret, Keibu." President Sora answered.

Nakamori-keibu felt relief and at the same time displeased. _This guy..._ Nakamori-keibu thought.

"You didn't tell me in the first place that the Sapphire was fake!" Nakamori-keibu growled.

"Gomenasai, Nakamori-keibu, I just wanted to surprise you and the thieves." President Sora apologized quickly.

"I wonder what Lupin is thinking now." Zenigata-keibu said curiously.

* * *

Lupin examined the Sapphire closely using the magnifying lens. "Th-this Sapphire is fake!"

"Nani?" Jigen said. "What did you say Lupin?"

"It's fake!" Lupin shouted.

"But it's shining" Jigen said.

"But not very brightly. Look at it, Jigen!" Lupin said. He tossed the Sapphire to him.

Jigen catches the Sapphire on his hands.

"We got news from Nakamori-keibu," the news reporter on TV said. "The Sapphire that was stolen from Lupin and Kaitou Kid is fake. The original Sapphire is still on President Kyoshu Sora's hands."

They showed a footage of the Sapphire displayed on the Jewelry Display Case. The Sapphire is shining very brightly.

Jigen looked at the real Sapphire on TV then to the fake Sapphire on his hands. "Narukoto..."

Lupin grinned without humour. "Interesting"

* * *

Kaito Kuroba was watching the same news. He was amused. Somehow he felt totally relief that he didn't lose against Lupin the third and his gang. He grinned when he found out that the Sapphire is fake because of how the two Sapphires shined differently. He didn't lose yet to Lupin. He will get revenge. He thought of how he would stop Goemon's Zantetsuken threat and also Jigen's. He had no problem about Fujiko-chan 'cause he will just use his arm against the spy.

* * *

**I love cliffhangers.**


	6. Pandora

Snake's phone was ringing. He pressed the answer button and put the phone over his ear. "Moshi-moshi, this is Snake." He paused. "Hai, Lupin is in japan, boss." He paused again. "Well, he's targeting the same sapphire, boss."

Snake frowned. "I think Kid and Lupin are challenging against each other of stealing one sapphire." He paused. "Are you sure? That sapphire is…"

Snake sighed. "Hai boss, no problem"

* * *

President Kyoshu Sora stared at the sapphire. He thought he saw something inside in the middle of the sapphire. It looks like a small gem-like form but he wasn't sure what it is. He never saw anything like this before.

Nakamori-keibu and Zenigata-keibu gazed without even blinking at the sapphire.

Nakamori-keibu blinked. "What is that?"

Zenigata-keibu turned to him. "Did you saw it too?"

Sora shook his head. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before. I didn't even notice this before. I think there's another gem inside the sapphire…"

Nakamori-keibu raised his eyebrow. "A gem inside the sapphire?"

"Whatever this is… let's not touch it." Sora said.

"That must be the reason why my Lupin and your Kaitou Kid are trying to steal but still I don't know why they are trying to steal one sapphire." Zenigata-keibu said.

Kaitou Kid's dove is listening from the window.

* * *

Nakamori-keibu looked at his daughter's picture in his wallet.

In the picture, Nakamori-keibu is with his daughter, Aoko and her best friend, Kaito. Poor kid, (oh the irony) he lost his father and Kaito had been living on his own and his mother is away so he treats Kaito like his own son. He sometimes invites Kaito to have either breakfast, lunch or dinner with him and Aoko. Kaito's father is a friend of his too.

Zenigata-keibu peered over Nakamori-keibu's shoulder. "Who's that, you're daughter and son?"

Nakamori-keibu was shocked. "Geez, Zenigata, don't scare me like that! Uh, no, he's not my son. He's just a best friend of my daughter."

"Oh," Zenigata-keibu said as he sat down on the chair and crossed his arms across his chest. "I see"

Nakamori-keibu put his wallet back in his pocket. He suddenly felt as if he was being watched. He looked around the office. _What is this weird feeling…?_

"You ok, Nakamori?" Zenigata-keibu asked.

Nakamori-keibu sweat drops. "Ah… yeah, I guess…"

"Say how about we have some drink?" Zenigata-keibu suggested.

Nakamori-keibu stood up from his chair. "Thanks, Zenigata but I don't really drink while on duty and I'm going home today."

Zenigata-keibu grinned. "You're going to see your daughter, right? Can I come? I want to meet your daughter someday."

"Ah well—"Nakamori-keibu stopped. He felt like he was being watched again. He looked around over his shoulder but he and Zenigata-keibu are alone in his office. _What the hell is this feeling!?_

Zenigata-keibu noticed it again. "What is it, Nakamori?"

"I have a feeling as if I'm being watched…" Nakamori-keibu said.

Zenigata-keibu laughed. "You're just probably tired from chasing Kaitou Kid all around. Trust me I feel either same way while chasing Lupin."

Nakamori-keibu is not sure but maybe that's the reason why he is feeling really uncomfortable tonight. He just probably needs some rest that's why he wanted to go home.

"Why don't you go home and relax a bit with your daughter." Zenigata-keibu said.

"Thanks" Nakamori-keibu said and walked towards the door.

"Say hello to your daughter for me." Zenigata-keibu said.

"Sure!" Nakamori-keibu said.

* * *

The door of the Nakamori family's house is open and Nakamori-keibu entered. The house is so dark and he turned on the lights.

Nakamori-keibu removed his shoes and wears slippers. He went upstairs. He turned on the lights on the corridor and check on his daughter's room.

The light from the outside made a dim light inside Aoko's room.

Aoko Nakamori was sleeping peacefully. She was hugging the pillow.

"Aoko, I'm home" Nakamori-keibu whispered.

Aoko opened her eyes tiredly. "Tou-san, you're home"

"Zenigata-keibu says hello to you" Nakamori-keibu told her.

Aoko looked confused. "Zenigata-keibu?"

"He's the one in charge of capturing Lupin. Go back to sleep hon, I'll be in the living room" Nakamori-keibu said. Then he closed the door.

Nakamori-keibu went back downstairs. He looked surprised when he found out that the door was open. _Nani? Who open the door?_ He pulled out his gun from his holster and peered outside.

No one is in there.

Nakamori-keibu felt nervous as he checked the time on his watch, gripping his gun tightly.

The time is: 1:29 AM.

Nakamori-keibu sighed. He lowered his arm on his side, still holding the gun on his hand. He decided to close and lock the door. Before he could turn around, a baseball bat hit him hard on the head. He fell to the floor and dropped his gun. His vision began to blur. He turned unconscious before he could look on the face of his culprit.

* * *

Aoko Nakamori woke up the next morning. She hurriedly went downstairs to see her dad but the living room is empty.

"Tou-san?" Aoko called. She gasped in shock when she found blood and her dad's familiar gun on the floor.


	7. Ally

The police immediately arrived at Nakamori family's house at 6:30 AM. Police cars are everywhere. The blue and red police lights bar on top of the police cars are rotating. The yellow police line is taped and blocking the door.

The door is already open and some policemen are inside the house including Zenigata-keibu. They already cleaned the blood on the floor for Aoko's sake.

Aoko Nakamori was crying on the sofa. Her cheeks over flooded with tears. "Tou-san!"

"Oi, oi, Aoko, please don't cry. The police will find ochan." Kaito said. He tried his best to comfort his best friend. His eyebrows lifted sadlike. He felt sad to see Aoko crying because of her dad.

Zenigata-keibu was wearing white gloves and examining Ginzo's revolver. He pressed the latch and the cylinder opened. He checked the bullets. The bullets are complete. That means, Ginzo didn't use the gun and if the culprit used the gun to Ginzo there would only be empty cylinders.

"The bullets are still in." Zenigata-keibu said.

"Maybe the culprit used his gun?" The policeman asked.

"I'm going to ask his daughter." Zenigata-keibu answered as he tossed Ginzo's gun to the policeman.

The policeman catches it.

Zenigata-keibu put his hands inside his coat's pocket as he stepped towards the two teens. "Um..."

Kaito turned and looked at him.

Aoko was still crying.

"I'm Zenigata, a keibu from ICPO. Your father and I met and we even join forces to capture Kiddo and Lupin." Zenigata said.

Kaito kept his poker face. _Ah, I see that._ He thought.

"Can I ask you a question um... I didn't know your names yet kids." Zenigata said.

Kaito held his hand to him. "I'm Kaito, Kaito Kuroba and this is my best friend, Aoko."

Zenigata blinked. _Kaito? Kaitou has letter u on it..._

Kaito turned back to Aoko. "Aoko, will it be alright?"

Aoko wiped the tears. "Hai..."

"Ms. Aoko, if you don't mind I'm gonna ask you questions." Zenigata-keibu said. He felt awkward of handling this kind of situation. He is not an investigator. "Um...your father went home right?"

"Hai, he checked on me in my room and then went downstairs." Aoko said.

"Did you hear any gunshots or anything?" Zenigata-keibu asked.

Aoko shook her head. "No, I didn't hear anything because I was asleep... our bedrooms are upstairs but when I came downstairs... I already saw tou-san's blood and gun on the floor..." She covered her face and sobbed.

"Arigato, Ms. Aoko for your cooperation. Don't worry, we'll find your father I swear." Zenigata-keibu said seriously. He was thankful that the inspector's daughter wasn't harmed. Maybe their only intention was Ginzo Nakamori. But why him? They probably have a reason why they attacked inspector Ginzo Nakamori.

Nakamori-keibu's Kaitou Kid taskforce stared in silence at Zenigata-keibu. Concerns and worry are the only look Zenigata-keibu could see on their faces.

"We have no choice. Looks like I'm in charge for Kaitou Kid's taskforce…" Zenigata-keibu said.

"What happened to Nakamori-keibu?" Detective Konno asked.

"Will he be alright?" Detective Yamabuki asked.

Zenigata-keibu never knew that Nakamori's men are worried about their leader. He sighed. "We don't know what happen… he was probably kidnapped in his own house. But don't worry, he'll be alright."

"Who kidnapped him?" Detective Konno asked.

All Zenigata-keibu did was shaking his head.

"I'll take charge on your taskforce temporarily until we find Nakamori." Zenigata-keibu told them.

* * *

Kaitou Kid was standing on the rooftop of the building gazing at the bright full moon.

Kaitou Kid looked guilty. _Nakamori-keibu… they got him! But who are they? Are they the ones who killed my father?_ He punched the ground angrily. _Shit!_

His phone was suddenly ringing. He pulled out his phone and answered the call. "Moshi-moshi?"

The caller laughed.

Kaitou Kid looked angry. "What's so damn funny?" He growled.

"We have Nakamori. You better bring the Pandora to us if not, Nakamori will die." The caller said. "I will call you back and tell you our location, Kaitou Kiddo. We've been waiting for you for 18 years and now stop your stupid No-One-Gets-Hurt heist and just get the Pandora for us!"

"Oi, Matte!"

The caller hung up.

* * *

Lupin stared at his wine. "Show yourself, Kaitou Kid, I know you're in there."

Kaitou Kid appeared and he was crouching on the window.

Goemon unsheathed his sword and put the blade below Kaitou Kid's throat.

Kaitou Kid looked calm. "I'm not here to steal the jewel its fake anyway."

Lupin laughed. "You knew it's fake but you still try to steal it."

"Please Goemon-san, put back your sword, I'm not here for a fight." Kaitou Kid pleaded.

"Goemon" Lupin ordered.

Goemon obeyed. He sheathed back his sword.

"Did you hear?" Kaitou Kid said.

"Heard what?" Lupin said.

"…That jewel we tried to steal is the Pandora. I finally found it." Kaitou Kid told him.

Lupin raised his eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

Kaitou Kid's dove landed on his arm. "My dove" He said and grinned widely.

"…"

"That's not what I came here, Nakamori-keibu is kidnapped. He was attacked in his own house but his daughter is fine. Their intention is probably the inspector. But why?" Kaitou Kid told them seriously.

Goemon opened his eyes.

"So? Why are you telling me all this?" Lupin said sarcastically.

"I need your help, Lupin." Kaitou Kid told him seriously.

Lupin smirked. "You? A magician thief needs my help? A thief?"

"Please, Lupin, we're talking about Nakamori's life! I don't want to lose that guy! You know the No-One-Gets-Hurt-Policy!" Kaitou Kid shouted at him.

Lupin looked suspicious. "Why are you so worried about that inspector?"

Kaitou Kid didn't answer.

Lupin gave him a devilish smile. "Oh, we know who you really are, Kaitou Kid or should I say Kaito Kuroba."

Kaitou Kid sweat dropped.

Lupin shrugged. "Don't worry, I will not tell anyone. It's a secret between you and me."

Kaitou Kid sighed in relief. "Will you help me or not, Mr. Rupen Sansei?"

Lupin was thinking.

"The culprit called me earlier. They have Nakamori. They told me where we could find Nakamori. They want the Pandora. They knew the jewel is the Pandora! They are the ones who probably killed my father! I won't rest until we save Nakamori and destroy Pandora!" Kaitou Kid said angrily.

Lupin, Goemon and Jigen sweat drops because of Kaitou Kid's anger.

"Okay, okay, we'll help you, geez…" Lupin stammered.

* * *

Zenigata-keibu never knew he would think worriedly about Nakamori. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the knock on the door.

Zenigata-keibu put his legs down on the floor from the desk. "Come in!"

The door opened.

The disguised officer was Lupin.

Lupin gave his favourite inspector a wave. "Konichiwa, tott-san!"

Zenigata-keibu looked surprised to see Lupin visiting his office. He took his handcuffs immediately and cuffs Lupin's right wrist. "Lupin, I got you now!" He said and laughed boastfully.

Lupin felt frustrated. "Oh come on, tott-san, don't do this to me!"

"Hello there, Zenigata-keibu" Kaitou Kid greeted. He appeared out of nowhere and he was standing behind the inspector.

The inspector looked shock. "Kaitou Kiddo! How did you get in here?"

Kaitou Kid scowled at him seriously. "We need to talk"

Zenigata-keibu gazed at Kaitou Kid and Lupin in shock. He still doesn't understand about this the death of Kaitou Kid's father and the Pandora whole thing.

Kaitou Kid explained to him everything except that he didn't reveal his real identity.

Lupin blinked at the shock inspector. "You can arrest me later, tott-san."


	8. Reunion

**Note: Sorry for the wait I was busy with DEVIANTART. Here it is. I'm so excited where this story would go.**

* * *

Zenigata-keibu talked to President Kyoshu Sora about Kaitou Kid's real intention of stealing the jewel.

_Flashback_

_President Sora smashed the desk with his fist._

_The table shook._

_President Sora glared at Zenigata-keibu. "And did you even believe him?"_

_Zenigata-keibu stared at the floor._

"_He's a thief for god sake's inspector!" President Sora shouted._

"_We're talking about Nakamori-keibu's life, Sir!" Zenigata-keibu interjected._

_That made the President felt in silence._

"_The kidnapper wants the Pandora not money!" Zenigata-keibu said. "Y-you could just make the jewel again!"_

_President Sora glared at the inspector. "That was absurd, Mr. Zenigata. Fine," he paused. He opened the drawer. He took the Pandora and handed it to Zenigata. "Take the Pandora and save Nakamori's life."_

_End of flashback._

Zenigata-keibu still couldn't believe Kaitou Kid's real reason why he is stealing jewels. It still confuses him. Just who is this father Kaitou Kid's talking about? Kaitou Kid didn't give him details about the name of his father. He heard that Kaito Kuroba's father died too. Something is just missing here. He is extremely worried about Nakamori. Where did they kidnap the inspector? The ransom for the inspector's release was the Pandora, not money. He felt ashamed for doing this. But he had a reason.

* * *

Kaitou Kid stood at the edge of the rooftop. He looked down at the jewel on his hand. He slowly lifted the jewel up to the moon.

The jewel shined.

A small gem-like form appeared inside the jewel.

Kaitou Kid gazed in amazement. He couldn't take his eyes off the jewel.

"Hand it over, Kaitou Kid!" The voice of a male ordered.

Kaitou Kid was familiar with the voice. He slowly turned his head behind his shoulder.

Snake and his men stood apart from Kaitou Kid. Snake was aiming his gun to the thief. The unknown organizations are hiding themselves on the shadows.

Kaitou Kid didn't move. He counted the group. The group has more than ten members. He looked shock when he saw the inspector behind the group whose head was bleeding. Two men were standing beside the inspector. They gagged the inspector's mouth and tied his arms behind him. He wants to bring down the organization and end this so his father would be in peace and save Nakamori's life.

Snake was grinning devilishly to Kaitou Kid. "Gimme the Pandora or else Nakamori will die."

The inspector looked shock.

Kaitou Kid saw the inspector's expression. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do. "What's so precious about this Pandora?" He said as he raised the Pandora over his head.

Snake felt nervous. "Oi, what are you trying to do?" He demanded. His gun is still pointing to Kaitou Kid. "Put down the Pandora!"

Kaitou Kid glared at Snake. "This thing is the reason why my father died!" He shouted angrily.

Nakamori felt his head ached again and he winced in pain. _Nani…? Kaitou Kid's father?_

"I'm going to destroy it now!" Kaitou Kid screamed desperately. He swung his arm downward and smashed the Pandora on the ground hardly.

The Pandora was shattered into pieces in front of Snake's eyes.

Snake couldn't believe what he just witness. "You… you destroyed the Pandora! Nakamori is going to—"He said as he aimed his gun to Nakamori.

"Not so fast!"

Snake glanced. "Huh?"

Jigen pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit Snake's hand.

Snake screamed in pain as he clutched his hand and dropped the gun to the ground.

The organization pulled their guns and aimed it both to Nakamori and Kaitou Kid.

Goemon sliced each of the organization's guns and killed them one by one in a quick flash. Blood was splattered and their bodies fell to the ground.

Snake found his gun lying on the ground. He was about to grab it when someone's shoes pressed tightly on his wounded hand. He screamed in pain. He looked up to the person.

Lupin gave Snake a devilish smile. "It's over, Snake."

Snake glared angrily at Lupin. _Kuso…_

Kaitou Kid stared at the shattered Pandora on the ground. He felt satisfied that he destroyed the Pandora. He turned around and looked up to the full moon. He felt his eyes widened in shock.

A white phantom is flying over the full moon. The same Kaitou Kid costume he was wearing. He was flying with the hang glider too. The second Kaitou Kid landed on the rooftop.

Kaitou Kid gazed in disbelief.

The second Kaitou Kid walked towards Kaito Kuroba.

Kaito Kuroba looked completely dumbfounded. He knew that face. He saw that face before. If he's not mistaken… that second Kaitou Kid is…

Toichi Kuroba, the original Kaitou Kid stood in front of his son. He gave his son a smile. "Hello, Kaito."

Kaito Kuroba felt speechless.

Toichi gave his son a smile. "You've grown a lot."

"O-otou-san?" Kaito stammered.

Lupin, Goemon, and Jigen stared in disbelief.

Nakamori couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought he saw two Kaitou Kids standing before his two eyes.

"Otou-san… is that really you? T-Toichi? Toichi Kuroba?" Kaito asked.

Toichi gave him a nod.

Kaito doesn't know what to say. "…Y-you bastard"

"I'm sorry, Kaito, I'll explain everything to you later." Toichi told his son. Then he glanced to Nakamori.

Nakamori and Toichi met their eyes.

Nakamori thought he was familiar with that man's face. But he wasn't sure. He knew he was just dreaming. He knew this is only a dream. He knew that person is already dead twenty years ago. He closed his eyes and turned unconscious.


	9. Surprise

**Toichi: Justine-san doesn't own Magic Kaito and Lupin the third.**

**Nandato** – what did you say

* * *

"NANI!?" Kaito demanded in shock. "Okasan know about this too!?"

Toichi gave Kaito a serious nod.

Toichi and Kaito were inside their house.

Kaito looked angrily to his father. He felt the rage. He even wanted to punch his own father on the face. He turned around and crossed his arms across his chest. His back is facing his father.

Toichi stared at his son. "Kaito?"

Kaito didn't say anything.

"Kaito, say something" Toichi demanded.

"I hate you!" Kaito said angrily without facing his father.

Toichi cleared his throat.

"You and okasan!" Kaito said. "I hate you both for not telling me the truth right away!"

"I'm sorry, Kaito. I was hiding from the unknown organizations that are after me." Toichi said.

Kaito sighed. He turned his head over his shoulder. "Are you going to tell Nakamori-keibu about this?"

Toichi looked down on the floor. "Yeah, I'm going to tell him the truth as soon as possible. Are you going to tell Aoko that you are Kaitou Kid as well?"

Kaito sighed. "Yeah…"

* * *

Nakamori-keibu just woke up. He stared at the ceiling. The ceiling looks weird. He knew he wasn't in his house.

"Tou-san, thank God you're awake." Aoko said in relief. She was sitting on the chair beside her father's hospital bed.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" Nakamori-keibu screamed in panic as he sat up on the bed. His forehead was bandaged and he was wearing a hospital gown.

"TOU-SAN CALM DOWN YOU ARE IN THE HOSPITAL!" Aoko yelled.

"NANDATO!?" Nakamori-keibu yelled.

Nakamori-keibu's subordinates felt awkward. They could hear the inspector and his daughter shouting at each other from the other side of the door.

_Like father like daughter…_ Detective Konno thought.

"STOP SHOUTING FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOUR VOICE COULD BE HEARD FROM ABOVE!" Aoko shouted.

"W-WHY DO I HAVE A BANDAGE ON MY HEAD!" Nakamori-keibu panicked again as he touched his head.

"Tou-san, please calm down!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I—"Nakamori-keibu stopped shouting because of the throbbing ache on his head and winced in pain.

"STOP SHOUTING!" Aoko yelled near Nakamori-keibu's ear.

Nakamori-keibu clasped his ears.

Detective Konno sighed. His shoulders slumped.

"How is Nakamori?" Zenigata asked as he stepped towards Konno.

"Looks like his alright…" Konno answered nervously.

Zenigata could hear the yelling through the walls. "Ah, I see. May I come in?"

Konno stepped away and opened the door. "Yes, Sir"

Zenigata stepped inside the room.

"TOUSAN SHUT UP!" Aoko swears.

Nakamori-keibu gazed.

Zenigata looked surprised. It was his first time to hear Nakamori-keibu's daughter swearing right in front of him and her own father.

Aoko blinked. She turned behind her shoulders and was shock to see the inspector. She felt embarrassed for swearing. "Uh oh, I'm so sorry."

"Th-that's okay, Miss Aoko," Zenigata stammered nervously. "I wanted to talk to your father."

Ginzo narrowed his eyes to Zenigata.

Aoko stepped away and sat on the chair quietly beside Ginzo.

"How are you feeling?" Zenigata asked.

"I'm fine" Ginzo answered. His head suddenly throbbed again. He closed his eyes tightly and winced in pain.

"No you're not." Zenigata said.

"Kuso… by the way, Zenigata, what the hell happened?" Ginzo asked.

"You don't remember anything?" Zenigata said.

Ginzo turned his head to the right. He closed his eyes trying to remember. "No"

"Is it ok for your daughter to hear this?" Zenigata asked.

"Yeah, she's my daughter and she has the rights to hear." Ginzo said. He turned to Aoko. "Aoko?"

Aoko gave him a nod. "I wanna know what happened to dad."

Zenigata sighed. He explained from the very beginning. He explained to Ginzo that he was kidnapped by an unknown organization and the demand was the Pandora not money. He explained why he joined forces with Kaitou Kid, Lupin and his gang and about the Pandora. He explained to Ginzo about Sora's jewel that Kaitou Kid and Lupin were trying to steal. He explained that Sora's jewel is the Pandora.

"P-Pandora?" Ginzo said confusingly.

Zenigata gave him a nod. He explained to Ginzo about the legend of the Pandora.

"Immortality?" Ginzo demanded.

"Yeah, that's what Kaitou Kid said." Zenigata said.

"Hmph! As if immortality really exists…" Ginzo said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"By the way, I have some reports for you. There are two Kaitou Kids." Zenigata told Ginzo seriously.

Ginzo looked shock. "Nani!?"

"Yeah that's what I heard from Lupin." Zenigata said.

Ginzo looked suspiciously to Zenigata. "Why you didn't arrest Lupin when you had the chance?"

Zenigata sighed. "I don't know why either. I'm so stupid."

"Hmph, bakero!" Ginzo shouted.

The room felt in total silence.

Zenigata walked towards the door.

"Oi, where are you going?" Ginzo asked.

"Get well soon, Nakamori-keibu." Zenigata said. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. Then he left the room.

Now Aoko understands why Kaitou Kid is doing this.

* * *

**ONE WEEK AFTER**

"Aoko, how's your dad doing?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Dad's fine now. He's resting at home. I didn't let him go to work." Aoko said as she crossed her arms. "He's such a pain in the ass. I kept scolding him until he gave up."

"Hehe, I'll go to your house tonight after class. I have a surprise for your dad." Kaito told her.

"Really? You? Surprising my dad?" Aoko said suspiciously.

"Oi, oi, don't be so rude, Aoko." Kaito said.

"I wonder what's your surprise for dad. Are you going to tell me?" Aoko asked.

"Why would I tell you? It's a surprise after all, isn't it?" Kaito answered.

"Whatever!"

"By the way, what is the color of your panty today?" Kaito whispered.

Aoko felt angry. She flipped the table towards Kaito. "Pervert!"

"Oi, oi!"

"Bakaito!" Aoko shouted.

"Ahoko!" Kaito shouted back.

Aoko and Kaito's classmates were all staring at them even the teacher.

"Excuse me… were still in class." The teacher said.

* * *

"Eh? Really? Kaito has a surprise for me?" Ginzo said in surprise.

Aoko gave him a nod. She looked cheerful. "Hai, tou-san, I wonder what's his surprise for you that's why I want you to look good today." She said as she tied Ginzo's necktie.

Ginzo is dressed in black tuxedo and black tie. He raised his eyebrow. "Is this really necessary?"

The doorbell rang twice.

"Ah, I think that's Kaito! I'll open it!" Aoko said cheerfully as she jogged towards the door and opened it.

"Konbanwa!" Aoko greeted cheerfully again. After greeting, her eyes widen in shock.

Ginzo looked at his reflection on the mirror.

"T-tou-san?" Aoko called nervously. "Y-you have a visitor…"

Ginzo turned around. His eyes widened in shock because of the person he sees. "T…"

Toichi Kuroba stood before Ginzo. He was dressed in tuxedo. "Nice to see you again, Nakamori-keibu"

Ginzo felt speechless.

"Are you surprised?" Toichi said.

"T-Toichi…I-is that really you?" Ginzo stammered.

"Yeah, it's me, no other than Toichi Kuroba." Toichi said cheerfully.

Kaito appeared beside his father. He was dressed in tuxedo too.

Ginzo pointed his finger to Toichi. "B-but, you were…"

"Dead? I know. But here I am. I am still alive!" Toichi said.

Ginzo looked down on the floor and tightened his hands into fists.

Toichi put his hands on top of Ginzo's shoulders. "Oi, oi, Nakamori-keibu, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Toichi…"

"Huh?"

Ginzo punched Toichi right on the face.

Kaito and Aoko gasped in surprise.

Toichi was taken aback. He fell on the floor.

"O-oyaji, a-a-a-are you okay?" Kaito stammered.

Toichi put his hand on his cheek as he sat up on the floor. "That hurts…"

"Dad, why did you do that!?" Aoko scolded.

"You bastard, for twenty years I thought you were dead!" Ginzo yelled angrily.

Toichi stood up from the floor. "I-I can explain!"

Kaito felt nervous every time Ginzo gets angry. He stood behind his father.

Ginzo turned around and crossed his arms across his chest. "Get out!"

"But Nakamori-keibu let me explain." Toichi stammered.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Ginzo yelled.

"Otou-san?" Kaito said.

Toichi sighed. "Let's go, Kaito"

"H-hai" Kaito said.

Kaito and Toichi turned around and headed for the door.

"Kaito?" Aoko said.

Kaito stopped walking. He turned his head behind his shoulder and gave Aoko a sad smile.

"Kaito, let's go" Toichi ordered strictly.

Kaito followed his father quickly.

Aoko watched Kaito and Toichi leaving their house.

Ginzo punched the wall angrily. The wall cracked. Blood began to slither down from his knuckles. "Kuso, damn you, Toichi!"

Aoko looked worried. "Tou-san…"


End file.
